Reuniting
by animefan1009
Summary: Birthday gift fic. Ten years ago Leni left the Loud House for Milan, now she lives there happily with her family. With her dream of being presented during Fashion Week Milan about to come true, her family starts to arrive to see the occasion. But one sisters might not show up. Part of The Loud Files


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Leni Loud looked at her childhood home. She was actually going to do it, she was going to leave this place forever. Everyone assumed Lori would be the first the leave home due to being the oldest. However the eldest Loud chose to live at home for her college years and commute to the local state university. Much to everyone's surprise and delight Leni had gotten an internship for a fashion company in Milan, Italy. Even though it broke the second eldest heart to leave her family behind this internship was one she could not refuse.

"No go Leni," the youngest Loud Lily cried holding to her sister's leg.

"Aww I'd love to stay with you guys," she said picking up the two year old, "but it's not every day you get to work in Milan. I couldn't say no. But don't worry I'll try to call you as much as I can."

"Promise me you'll be safe out there," Rita asked worryingly as Leni put Lily down.

"I pinkie swear I'll be as safe as I can." Leni held up her thumb before immediately switching to her actual pinkie.

"Well it's just," Rita's eyes were full of tears, "my baby's actually leaving the nest." The mother of eleven embraced her second eldest.

"I'll miss you too Mom." Leni returned her mother's hug.

"Well Little Lady," Lynn Sr. said smiling through tears, "it looks like the taxi cab almost."

"I guess it's almost time for me to go."

"Off to Milan with you," Lori said encouragingly, "now don't get into trouble."

"I promise I won't," Leni said hugging her older sister goodbye as the taxi pulled up. "Goodbye everyone."

As Leni drove away the remaining twelve Louds all called out goodbye to the second eldest. Leni tried her hardest but couldn't hold back the tears as she waved goodbye. Still she smiled knowning her family would be with her in her heart.

* * *

Leni continued smiling on the thought of her hometown. She remained in this daze for a while until the cries of an infant broke her from it.

"Oh Elijah I'm sorry," she said to the crying baby in her arms, "Mommy didn't know you were done eating." Picking up her son's binky she returned it to him, cradling him some more he soon fell asleep in his mother's arms. Kissing him on the head Leni placed the baby in his crib before walking out.

"Leni darling," the young women turned around and smiled widely, "I've been waiting for you by the pool. Is Elijah alright?"

"Oh Romeo don't worry, our little guy was just very hungry today."

"Leni I've told you we hire someone to those things for you."

"But then what would I do. I feel like I wouldn't be caring for my baby as much if I wasn't the one caring for him."

"You what Leni?" Romeo asked wrapping his arms around her.

"What darling?" she replied already knowing the answer.

"Every day with little actions like that, that remind me why I'd married you. You have the biggest heart out of everyone I've met." The two shared a kiss and Romeo wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go everyone's waiting for us."

* * *

Leni let the warm sunlight hit her face. Back in Michigan it would be lucky if this weather in summer much less in February. Stretching she smiled as she approached the pool.

"Leni it's been too long," Leni opened her arms as her friend hugged and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. "Please tell me you're wearing a swimsuit it's prefect pool weather."

"Like I forget to," Leni said smiling removing her cover up.

"You go girl!" one of her male friends cheered causing the others to laugh.

"Come join us darling," Romeo called waving to her.

Leni walked over and dipped her feet in the pool. With her friends edging her she went deeper into the water.

"So Leni," the young women turned to her friend to had hugged her, "how does it feel to have your brand premier for the first time in Fashion Week Milan."

"Oh Marmalade it's been so never wracking these past few months. I'm worried it was the reason Elijah was born two weeks early."

"You still succeeded girl," Marmalade encouraged, "the LL brand has been taking the world by storm."

"I designed a bunch of new dresses for the event and some didn't even make the cut for my submissions."

"I personally love upcoming line of maternity clothing." Another friend complemented her holding up his drink.

"Thanks Pierre."

"Oh Leni is it true that your family's coming to the event?" a friend named Penelope asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure they are," Leni added, "I would love to see them again!"

"I hope they make it," Romeo added, "I haven't seen them since the wedding. None of them have even met Elijah."

"You know there something I've always wondered about your family," Marmalade started to question.

"Is it why there's eleven kids?" Leni asked sort of annoyed, "my parents just really like kids. My mom was an only child and my dad only has an older sister and she was almost ten years older than him."

"No I was going to ask why on earth are two of your sister's named Luna and Luan? You said they weren't twins right?"

"Oh," Leni paused for a moment, "well they aren't twins. I think Luan is named for my dad's grandmother who died the year Luna was born, so maybe my mom misheard the name."

"So how are your siblings doing?" Romeo's friend Allister asked.

"They've all been doing well, Luna got married a few months ago. I was unable to attend because of my pregnancy."

"Good for her!" Penelope smiled.

After a little while longer the conversation diverged to a different topic. Leni didn't mind of course, she added her take on the topic when it came necessary. She was happy with the subject of her family mainly because she was glad it stop for she did not want to talk about one sister, Lori.

* * *

"Oh Leni you look beautiful," Rita said through tears looking at her daughter.

"Yeah Sis," Luna added, "I can't believe you're the first one of us to get married."

"Thank you," Leni said with a smile, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Oh Leni I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for the world."

Leni looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long white dress with her hair tied up in a bun. She and Romeo were getting married in the British country side. She was honestly surprised when the young model took a liking to her when she still a fashion intern. She was even more surprised when he popped the question. Of course Leni decided to have all nine of her sisters be her bridesmaids

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't have my poem read at the reception," Lucy said standing out being the only one in black.

"Well it's just some of the guest might not appreciate your style of poetry," Leni explained with a shrug.

"Sigh, not many people in the realm of the living do."

"Oh it's almost time," Rita cheered smiling.

"Wait!" Leni said a bit too loud causing everyone to stare, "where's Lori? She's my maid of honor."

"Right here," everyone turned as the eldest entered the room, "I'm so sorry but there was literally a five mile long traffic jam not to mention I still don't understand British roads."

"That's alright Lori," Leni assured her sister, "as long as you're here it's all good."

The wedding went on as plan after that. Romeo looked dashing to Leni as walked down the aisle linked arms with her father, who was trying his hardest not ball his eyes out. The other nine Loud sisters were standing off to the side of her in matching blue dresses, with the exceptions being Lucy and Lori who's dress had a golden ribbon tied around her waist. The only Loud son was standing with Romeo's two brothers as a groomsmen, much to Leni's delight. Once the couple were standing across from each other it seemed to take forever for the two be pronounced husband and wife. Before the priest even finished the sentence Leni and Romeo met each other in a kiss. Afterwards the two embraced the others hand and headed off to the reception.

"Leni," Romeo got his new wife's intention holding her hand, "did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He kissed her hand before smiling at her again.

"Why thank you," Leni said smiling at him, "you look rather handsome as well."

The two went into a warm embrace. Leni smiled as Romeo wrapped his arm around her. She found her head resting onto his shoulders.

When the two arrived at the reception, the other guest arrived shortly and entered the hall. In the hall Leni and Romeo sat in the middle with Lori on Leni's other side and Romeo's eldest brother on his. Once dinner was served, both of Romeo's brothers gave a speech about growing up with him and his relationship with Leni. Then it was the Loud sister's gave their turn and with edging from Lynn and Luan, Lincoln gave a speech as well.

"I have to go to the bathroom is that alright?" Lori whispered to her sister who nodded before she left.

After a while Lori did not return. Leni looked around before finding her standing outside.

"Lori," Leni called out causing Lori to look at her sister, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I got a bug from where I ate last night."

"Oh I'm sorry." Leni placed her hand on Lori's shoulder. "If you need to leave it's alright. I won't be mad."

"No I'm fine. Let's go enjoy your special day." Lori practical pushed her sister back to the reception hall. Leni started to enjoy herself before noticing her oldest sister had disappeared for the hall.

Two years later Leni sat down on her bed. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach. She and Romeo were going to have a baby. She had just got off the phone with her parents and shared the good news. Her parents practically screamed, much to the younger sisters still living at home confusion. Once the soon to be grandparents told them what Leni had just shared with her approval all of cheered excitingly. Leni laughed at their excitement she was just as happy as they were. Looking at the picture on her nightstand she picked the one up of her and Lori from the wedding day.

"Lori," Leni told herself, "I'm going to tell Lori next."

Picking up the phone she dialed Lori's number and waited for the elder sister to answer. As to her expectation but still sadly she didn't answer.

"I'm not surprised," Leni sighed placing her phone down. She started to call Luna when her phone rang with Lori's number appeared on the screen and Leni answered almost immediately.

"Hello," Lori answered sort of annoyed.

"Hi Lori," Leni greeted happily, "I have good I would like to share."

"What is it?" Lori said not changing her tone of voice.

"Well, Romeo and I are going to have a baby!"

"Oh yay good for you! A husband and a baby!" Lori's voice grew in annoyance.

Leni knew why her sister said that. Turns out that Lori found she was pregnant at Leni's wedding. The father was someone who Lori had met and had a one night stand with. Leni had never met him.

"Are you alright?" Leni asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm literarily fine!" Lori yelled before hanging up. That was the last time Leni heard anything from her sister.

* * *

"Madame Davies," Leni sat up when she heard the butler her name, "there's someone here to see you, a Mister Lincoln Loud."

"Linky!" Leni squealed hearing her brother's name. "Mr. Jones could you please send him here."

"Of course Madame Davies."

"So the baby brother of the Loud House is here," Marmalade joked.

"Stop that he hates it when you call him that."

"Hello," a young man poked his head through the door to the pool.

"Linky!" Leni cheered very excitedly climbing out of the pool to hug her brother. "I missed you show much!"

"Hey Leni I missed you two." Lincoln let his sister rest her head on his chest. Over the years Lincoln have grown to be the tallest of the Loud siblings. He still had his white hair but was constantly asked if it was dyed. "Hello Romeo."

"Hello Lincoln," Romeo greeted Lincoln after Leni let go the two shook hands, "would you like to sit down? Or a drink?"

"I would like one." Lincoln answered following the two to the group.

"You remember Penelope, Marmalade, Pierre, and Allister." Leni reintroduced her friends.

"Of course. Hello everyone."

"Look everyone it's the baby brother Loud," Marmalade joked once again.

"Nice to see you too Marmalade," Lincoln said with a hint of sarcasm, "and I'm twenty two now."

"So Lincoln," Allister grabbed the Loud boy's attention, "I hear you're studying animation at Cal Arts. How's that going for you?"

"Pretty well. Going to graduate this year and hopefully get a job somewhere animating. If I'm lucky I might even pitch my own show."

"Oh interesting," Penelope added, "do you want it will be about?"

"I think I might base it on growing up with ten sisters."

"Well I will watch it." Leni said smiling, "I'm so glad you're here. Must have been lonely traveling all that way."

"Actually I wasn't alone."

"Hey Lincoln," a familiar voice belonging to Luan shot out. Similar to Lincoln she had changed over years. Her hair was no longer wore in a ponytail and her braces were off. "Thanks for leaving in _hot_ water. Get it!"

"I don't think you made that joke right sis," Luna said walking in. since graduating high school Luna decided to grow her out and now wore in a braid. She also added purple highlights too it.

"Luna, Luan!" Leni ran to hug her younger sisters. "Is Devon with you?"

"Of course," Luna answered like it was obvious, "he'll be here in a bit, you see,"

"Hey can we see your baby?" Luan asked interrupting Luna, causing her to glare at her younger sister.

"I don't see why not," Leni answered before turning Romeo, "I'll be right back."

"Okay darling," he answered hugging her, "we'll be here."

* * *

"Oh before we go in," Leni told her younger siblings before they entered the nursery, "if he is still asleep try not to be too loud."

The three siblings nodded their head in response. Leni slowly opened the door and walked in quietly. Approaching the crib she saw her two month old's eyes slowly start to open. When he saw his mom looking over at him the baby gave a smile.

"Hi sweetheart," Leni greeted the baby picking him up, "looks like you knew that we have guest."

"Aww he's a-door-able," Luan cooed walking in and pointing to the door.

"Elijah I would like you to meet your Auntie Luna, Auntie Luan, and Uncle Lincoln."

The baby looked at people who were currently standing in front of him quickly smiling.

"Hi Elijah," Lincoln greeted his nephew, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"Would you like to hold him?" Leni offered stretching her arms out to her brother. Lincoln nodded as Leni handed him the baby.

"It's weird holding a baby boy for once," Lincoln joked.

"To be honest," Luan started to admit, "We were all certain you would have girl."

Leni laughed, "When Elijah was born, Romeo's brothers joked that we continuing the tradition of having a boy first."

"Hey little dude," Luna greeted the baby, "hopefully your Uncle Devon and I will be able to teach you about rock and roll."

"Luna would you like to hold Elijah?" Lincoln asked stretching his arms before Elijah started crying. "What's wrong little guy?"

As soon as Lincoln brought the baby closer to him, he started quieting down. Causing his mother too smile.

"Aww he wants his Uncle Lincoln to continue holding him."

"He's just like Lily," Lincoln remembered with a laugh, "the first I held her it took two hours before anyone else got a chance."

"Speaking of that, when is everyone else coming?" Leni asked curiously.

"Lucy and Lynn arrived today too," Luan started to explain, "but they landed in Rome and Lynn wanted to visit the Colosseum."

"And our parents with the youngest should be here in a couple of days. They didn't want to impose on you guys so they'll be staying in a hotel but they will come to say hi when they arrive." Luna added briefly taking her eyes of the baby.

"What about Lori?" Leni asked taking noticed of the eldest sister's absence.

"Sorry Leni," Lincoln started to apologize, "but I haven't heard anything about her coming or not."

"If she does she's probably going to bring Emily with her."

"Oh she had girl," Leni said a bit surprised.

"You didn't know," Luna said in surprise.

Leni nodded sadly. "Unfortunately we lost contact shortly after the wedding. Last time I spoke to her was when I told that I was excepting Elijah she hung up shortly after."

"Well Lori did try to hide her pregnancy from us," Lincoln admitted handing Elijah over to Luna as the baby had taken a liking to his aunt, "whenever she was over she had on sweatshirts even though it was summer."

"Turns out she was even thinking of giving the baby up for adoption," Luan added, "the only reason she decided not too was Lucy found out about it and our parents talked her out of it."

"Wait how did Lucy find out?" Leni titled her head in confusion.

"Great Aunt Ruth's spirit told her. Apparently during one there conversations Aunt Ruth asked about it."

"I found out by mom," Leni admitted upsettingly, "when I asked Lori about it she got all defensive."

"Have you two really hardly spoken in over three years?" Luna asked in shock.

Leni nodded. "I can't help but think it's my fault."

* * *

Lori Loud looked around the country it really was beautiful. She honestly didn't want to be here but Lynn and Lucy somehow dragged her all the way to Europe.

"Mama," the two year old holding her hand grabbed the women's attention, "not home."

"No Emily," she said to her daughter trying to hide her frustration, "we're on vacation."

"It will be fun," Lynn added, "We're going to visit Auntie Leni soon!"

"Who?" Emily asked. At that moment both Lynn and Lucy looked up at Lori angrily.

"You mean you never told her about Leni?"

"Wow that's dark even for me." Lucy added.

"She has lots of aunts," Lori started to defend, "and she's two. There's literally no way she could remember them all."

Lynn wasn't fully buying it. Sure Emily was only two but she had met her aunts and uncle plenty of times to know most of them. "Emily how many aunts to you have?"

"Eight," she answered holding up eight fingers. "and one uncle."

"Actually you have nine aunts," Lynn revealed after glaring at Lori, "your nineth aunt is named Leni."

"Lenny boy name," Emily laughed, "funny bear on TV."

"Honestly Lori not telling her about her own aunt." Lynn shook her head as cab pulled up. Lynn and Lucy took Emily in the back with them, leaving Lori in the front not defend herself for her decisions. The cab went on for a bit before Lynn felt a shaking at her knee.

"Where we going?" Emily asked looking up her aunt.

"Auntie Leni's house," Lynn answered.

"She nice?" the girl asked a bit scared before her mom could say anything Lucy shushed her.

"Trust me little tyke she's the nicest person on the planet."

"No that Buttercake."

"Isn't Buttercake a pony?" Lynn joke with her causing the girl to nod.

"Still don't see why they rebooted Princess Pony sigh." Lucy looked out the window.

"Still can't believe you of all people like that stuff."

"Sometimes you just need a break from the darkness."

"Auntie Leni like ponies?" Emily asked Lucy.

"You have to ask when we get there." Lucy told her giving her a smile.

"What house hers?"

"Well you don't need to know everything about Aunt Leni." Lori interjected trying to the change the subject, "Auntie Lynn and Auntie Lucy are just, you know" But it was too late Emily was already fascinated by this mysterious Auntie Leni. The image of an auntie she never met wouldn't leave her mind.

"Her house is big!" Lynn answered Emily's question while stretching out her arms.

"Is she a princess?" the two year old's eyes widen

"No but she makes clothes."

"She also has a pool." Lucy added.

"Yay swimming!"

"Not to mention a husband and baby." Lori mumbled to herself hoping no one would hear.

"Baby!" Emily's lit up as she overheard the last part of the statement and started bouncing in her seat. "I want to see baby!"

"You will when we get to soon enough."

"Hopefully not too soon." Lori sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to bring him out?" Luna question as Leni carried Elijah back to the pool with them.

"I asked the doctor," Leni started to explain, "he said it's alright as long as I keep him in the shade."

The four walked outside with Leni covering the baby with her hand. The group of friends had not left but were joined by new man who Leni recognized.

"Hey Leni," he greeted, "haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Thanks Devon I've been good thanks for asking." The two shook hands. Before Leni sat down next to Romeo still holding Elijah.

"Nice for him to get outside," Romeo added rubbing his hand against the baby, "also like the little hat you made him."

"I tried making one like it for Lily," Leni laughed, "but it didn't fit and Lisa ended wearing instead and even this one is a little big for Elijah."

The now larger group renewed the conversation. Leni laid back the chair she was sitting in with Elijah in her arms. The baby soon fell back asleep in his mother's arms. Leni held him closer, Elijah was a pretty easy baby and really quiet. As the baby slept Leni caught him giving a small smile.

"Lincoln what are you doing?" Allister asked him as Lincoln had pulled up the tablet and was apparently working on something.

"Something for Cal Arts," Lincoln answered, "I still need to work on my drawing."

"You always have that thing with you?" Marmalade asked.

"Ever since I started college. It took me months to save up for this."

"Bro you've been saving up for that ever since you decided to become animator," Luna added.

"It still took a while," Lincoln defended.

"So Linky what are you working one?" Leni asked highly interested.

"Working on characters for my character design class."

"Oh, can see?"

"Sure," Lincoln moves closer to her, "they're still subject to change over time."

As the day went on Leni's friends and siblings bonded. It was actually kind of sad when the friends had to leave. So the Louds and Davies moved inside as Leni still held on the Elijah.

"Oh hang on a sec," Luan said as her phone buzzed, "looks like Lynn and Lucy will be arriving soon."

"Wonderful," Romeo cheered, "can't wait to see them again. Is Lucy still goth?"

"Yeah she's been that way pretty much her _un_ -tired life." Luan laughed a bit. "Get it?"

"Uh not really, I didn't even notice there was a joke."

"Instead of entire I said un-tire because she likes the undead."

"Oh, I do remember at the wedding that she tried to read me a poem called _Undying Love_. I let her read at first because cute title then got weirded out when she brought up corpses."

"She wanted to read it at the wedding," Leni admitted. "It got really dark by the end."

"Glad she didn't or Mum would have surely fainted. She doesn't handle the dark subjects very well."

"Not going to lie," Luna added in, "if she did at least have of the guest would question our sanity."

"Honesty I know Lucy is planning on going into a career as a medium," Lincoln inputed, "but I honest thought she was going into being a poet."

"I think she's doing that on the side," Luan said.

"Well even with the disturbing aspects of her poem," Romeo began, "I must admit she was very talented, especially with her rhyme scheme."

"Oh they should be here in in about fifteen minutes."

"I almost forgot," Lincoln said out of nowhere reaching into his bag, "I brought something for Elijah."

"Aww, Linky you didn't have too." Leni smiled.

"But I wanted too," Lincoln pulled something out of his bag, "besides I think he'll like this." In his hand he held a small little bunny in a sweater vest.

"But Lincoln," Leni pointed to the small toy, "that's Bun Bun."

"I know Leni," Lincoln smiled at his favorite toy, "I think it's time to give him to someone new. You gave him to me when I was little it's only fair that I pass him along to your kid."

It was true that Bun Bun once belonged to Leni. Similar to Lincoln, Leni was very fond the stuffed bunny. She might has given him to one of the other Loud siblings if she hadn't been awoken by the youngest Loud crying during the storm. After noticing her parents had not awoken she walked over to comfort the baby herself. After making sure he wasn't hungry or needed a change Leni knew the only thing he needed was to be comforted back to sleep. After some failed attempts Leni walked into her room and brought out Bun Bun. Immediately Lincoln stopped crying and laughed as Leni moved the bunny around. Soon the baby started reaching for the stuffed bunny, Leni was about to pull away before noticing Lincoln was about to cry again. With a sad smile she handed him the bunny before kissing him on the forehead. "Take good care of him."

"But wouldn't you want to give him to your own kids?" Leni asked concerned.

"Who knows when that will happen," Lincoln defended.

"Uh, Romeo could you Elijah for a moment?" Leni asked standing up trying to change the subject, "I'm going up to get his portable crib. I know both of them are going to want to him."

"Of course darling," Romeo said taking his son. "I haven't held him much all day."

Leni walked upstairs into Elijah's room. Poking around she had trouble finding the small crib. Romeo's mom had given it to them as a present and the baby immediately fell in love with it. leni believed it was due the soft material it was made of.

"Oh here it is," Leni noticed the small crib pulling it out. "how did it get there?"

Carrying the crib she carefully went downstairs. When she got down she saw Lincoln playing with Elijah holding Bun Bun in front of him as the little boy laughing silently at it.

"Aww darling look," Romeo said softly, "he loves Bun Bun."

Leni couldn't deny it Elijah was one of the happiest he's ever been. Since he was still too young to laugh out loud so his silent laugh was the best way to determine when Elijah was really happy.

"I knew he like it," Lincoln boasted still playing with the baby.

"Well, since Elijah likes him so much, I don't see why he shouldn't keep Bun Bun." Leni finally agreed with the idea.

"Glad you like him," Lincoln said kissing the baby before placing Bun Bun in the crib the Leni had already set up. Romeo soon placed the baby next to the bunny as the baby fell asleep.

"Yo guess who's here," the group looked up as Lynn Jr. entered the room.

"You forgot me outside," Lucy said walking in.

"Lynn, Lucy," Leni cheered hugging both of them.

"Hello you two," Romeo greeted but the other two didn't hear.

"Hey Leni," Lynn said letting go, "so where's Little Leni."

"You mean Elijah?" Leni joked with a smile.

"What?" Lynn said acting surprised, "you named a girl Elijah?"

"She had broken the tradition of girls by baring into this world a boy," Lucy stopped the joke, "it seems like a broken curse."

"I'm right here!" Lincoln announced sort of annoyed, luckily Elijah did not wake up.

"Lincoln you're the odd one," Lynn teased with a few laughs from Luan, "with being a male and the white hair doesn't help."

"Well would you guys to see him?" Leno offered. The three then walked over to the small crib as the others started talking to each other. Even Lucy gave a smile as they admired the baby. Elijah was still asleep but moved slightly in the crib.

"He's adorable for a mortal," Lucy complimented.

"Uh, thank you," Romeo thanked a little nervous.

"Oh hey Romeo when did you get here?" Lynn asked causing surprise in the young man.

"Here was here the entire time Lynn," Luna pointed out as Devon placed his arm around her.

"Really didn't notice," Lynn shrugged as Romeo annoyingly looked away before noticing something in the doorway.

"Who the little girl?" Romeo asked pointing to a little girl standing in the doorway.

"Huh," Leni noticed her too. The girl had short blonde hair and was hardly poking out the door. "I don't know."

"Aww come on Emily you can come," Lynn said to the girl walking over to her. Leni paused this was Emily Lori's daughter. Does that mean Lori was here? Why didn't she come in? Surely she would want to say hi. Wasn't it enough that they hadn't spoken in two years but not to even say hi? Maybe she was over exaggerating Lori could on the phone with some.

"Come on Emily," Lynn held the young girl's hand and brought her in with the rest of the group. "I want you to meet your Auntie Leni and Uncle Romeo."

"Hello there Little Lady," Romeo greeted her kneeling down to her. "It's nice to actually meet you. She's Lori's right?"

"Are you a prince?" Emily asked with her eyes lighting up a bit.

"No, sadly," Romeo rubbed the little girl's head.

"But house so big, like castle!"

"Well I show clothes to people who might want to sell them and your Auntie Leni designs clothes for people to buy."

"Are they pretty dresses?" Romeo nodded to her question.

"Hi there Emily," Leni greeted her, "I'm your Auntie Leni."

"You pretty, like a princess"

Leni laughed a little. "Thank you."

"Emily remember Auntie Leni and Uncle Romeo have baby." Lynn added.

"Baby!" The little girl smiled widely.

"Would you like to see him Little Lady?" Romeo asked.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" Emily started jumping up and down.

"Okay but you have to be quiet," Leni started to explain to her, "the baby is sleeping."

The couple took Emily to the crib and Lucy moved out of their way. Emily's eyes lit up as she stared at the baby. She poked him gently on the check causing him to stir a little but remained asleep. She looked at Elijah like he was the most magical thing she's ever seen.

"So," Lynn turned to Lincoln, "you actually gave Bun Bun to him."

"It took some convincing," Luan said before Lincoln could answer.

"Hey have you guys seen?" Everyone paused Lori was there. She also stood there realizing how many people were in the room.

"Hi Lori," Leni greeted awkwardly.

"Yeah hi," Lori greeted much annoyed as Romeo looked upsettingly at his wife and the other Loud siblings glanced at each other.

"Hey about you two go outside and talk for a bit?" Lynn suggested.

"I dunno," Lori tried to get out of it, "it's been a long day."

"Nonsense!" Lynn protested, "we've all got to have reuniting time with Leni but not you."

"I'm good thanks," Lori started to say as Lynn pushed her outside followed by Leni.

The two eldest Louds sat in silence. Lori leaned back on the wall.

"So how have you been?" Leni asked breaking the silence.

"I've been fine," Lori said annoyed.

"That's nice to hear. What about Emily? She seems like a sweetheart."

"Yeah totally is."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Leni walked over and placed her hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Well it's not like I'm a single mother trying to raise a two year old whose father turned out to be married and denied that it even happen."

"You, you never told me that," Leni looked down and away from her.

Lori sighed, "I never told anyone about the last part. I just told them I lost contact with him."

"Well how come you never told me anything?!" Leni was crying now. "You had the guts to tell our parents a lie. Wait you didn't even tell them, Lucy found out and told everyone. You were even thinking about giving up your baby up. I understand it's your choice but not tell anyone."

"Leni can we not talk about this."

"Okay then how about the fact that all except for one time you never once answered any of my phone calls in the past two years and one time you did didn't even last two minutes. I even took time zones into consideration."

"It's not my fault that I had to work two jobs to support my daughter. She's spent more time with Mom and Dad than she's did with me. Luckily I was able to find a full time job a while ago."

"But you even told me about the time you and Bobby had sex on prom night and were worried about Mom and Dad finding out and you couldn't even tell me about one drunken one night stand. Lola did worse than that when she attacked Tiffany Brixton, breaking her arm. Thankfully for her Tiffany said she fell and only one person noticed."

"Oh come on Leni," Lori started yelling, "you just have to be Little Miss Prefect. You with the husband, the baby, and the great career."

"Well trying designing and sewing a whole new entire line of clothes seven months pregnant, I nearly passed out three times. But I had to do that I wasn't going to cancel what I've worked so hard to achieve."

"I've worked hard too!" Lori paused as she kicked the ground, "and it all got wasted because."

"No!" Leni yelled at her sister, "don't you dare blame Emily for anything. She's two years old and didn't mean anything."

"Leni listen," Lori tried to calm Leni down.

"I don't blame Elijah for the long nights, and extra hours because I got morning sickness and spent a lot hours like throwing up in the toilet. I don't blame him for the times I almost passed out. He's my baby boy I love to much to blame him for that."

"I wasn't blaming Emily," Lori sighed, "I blame myself. I got to heartbroken that Bobby got married to someone else. My friends and I went out and it got crazy. Emily has nothing to do with this. I made a mistake if Mom and Dad hadn't talked me out of it I could have avoided her from it."

"Lori," Leni was quitter now, "you didn't have to listen to them. I know Mom and Dad well enough they wouldn't have made you keep her. They knew you didn't want to give your baby up, they just wanted to make sure you really wanted to do."

"I just didn't want her to grow up with your mom not around a lot and her dad out of the picture," Lori started crying. "Just last week she asked me where her daddy was, I couldn't bear to tell her that he wanted no part of her."

At that moment Leni was crying with her sister. She walked over next to her.

"I'm sorry," Lori said after a while, "I missed you these pasted two years. I shouldn't have ignored your calls."

Leni hugged her sister. "I missed you too. There's no need to apologize I'm just glad you're here."

The two sister continued to hug. The past two years seemed to vanish and they were back to before, knowing that they could never abandon each other.

 **AN: Happy Birthday buddy! You know who you are. I know how much you love The Loud House and how Leni is you favorite. So I wrote this for you. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
